


The Road Ahead

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boot Camp, Drabble, Drama, EWE, M/M, Romance, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 different chapters, with 50 different prompts. HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this for the: Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge.

_Please._

Harry grumbled when the alarm clock informed him once again that he should get his sorry arse out of bed. He pushed the snooze button once again, content to just lazy about for five more bloody minutes.

Alas, it was not meant to be.

"Harry," a sleepy voice beside him announced, "get up. If I hear that bloody thing beeping once more I'll hex it."

"Be my guest. Just let me sleep for five more minutes."

"Oh, for fucks' sake… Get up, you lazy moron. They won't survive at the office without you, as you well know by now. And if  _you_ don't get up in five minutes, I'll hex you alongside the alarm, too."

"Five more minutes," grumbled Harry. " _Please_."

The alarm went off once again, making Draco's eye twitch.

Harry rolled over to stop the annoying sound before Draco could hex the thing to bits. It wouldn't be the first time either. If he could just lay down some more, just for a minute… He crawled back under the covers, before a foot met the small of his back and he was unceremoniously dumped on the cold floor with a yelp.

"The  _fuck_ , Draco! It's fucking cold!"

Draco had pushed himself up on his elbow and directed a smug smirk in Harry's direction. "Maybe that'll wake you right up."

The dark haired man just scowled and rubbed his sore arse. Whose idea was it anyway to get a hardwood floor? He put his clothes on with a shiver, throwing a loathing look in the direction of the blond, just to be sure the sucker knew how disgruntled he was. "Whatever, I'm off to work."

"Do have fun at the office,  _dear_."

Harry just flicked him a rude gesture before he slammed the door shut behind him. Fucking hell, the blond annoyed him like no other. And to top it off, Draco didn't even have to go to work that day. Double fuck. He put some water in the kettle, before he put it on a stove. Some tea might warm him. He would grab some coffee at the office to wake up. After grabbing a tea glass with a yawn, he sat down on the chair and waited until the water was boiling. Harry prepared his tea just the way he liked it and leaned back with a content sigh. The glass warmed his hands, and he closed his eyes to enjoy a quiet morning. A cold morning, that is.

With the tea gone, he looked at the clock and cursed at the time. No time to even eat something. He opened the door to the bedroom, and smiled when he noticed Draco had gone back to sleep. He crept forward silently, before he leaned down to kiss the blond's forehead. After straightening back up, he grabbed his coat from the sofa and went outside in the bitter cold. Turning on the spot, he Apparated to the Ministry.


End file.
